


Refuge

by wowbright



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fisting, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fisting, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sexual Metaphors, Spiritual, handballing, ridiculous metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meditative state that Blaine reaches when fisting Kurt occasionally leads him to saying some very odd things. Cracky!porn written for today's <a href="http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/">Klaine Advent</a> prompt, “echo.” Thanks <a href="http://nachochang.tumblr.com/">nachochang</a> for betaing!</p><p>Originally on <a href="">tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Refuge

For Blaine, fisting Kurt is almost a spiritual experience. It takes so much time and patience on both of their parts to work up to an entire hand, and once Blaine is wrist-deep inside Kurt, he can feel Kurt’s heart beating all around him. It’s breathtaking and beautiful to see Kurt take this much, to feel the contractions of Kurt’s muscles pull Blaine deeper in.

Blaine’s not sure if he believes in nirvana, but if it exists, it must feel a lot like this. Blaine loses track of himself and gets swallowed up in bliss.

Kurt is spread out on their bed, cheeks and collarbones flushed from his repeated orgasms. Blaine has the urge to lean forward and kiss the pink skin, but he ignores it, focusing instead on the slow suck and slide around his hand.

The cool air is a shock against Blaine’s wrist as it surfaces from Kurt’s body. The bulb of his thumb, folded tightly over his palm, appears next; then the knuckle just below his thumbnail and finally the four knuckles where Blaine’s finger joins his hand. Kurt is stretched wide around Blaine, his rim relaxed and gaping. He stays open around the empty space when Blaine pulls his thumb all the way out, and when Blaine leans down he can almost see inside.

Kurt chuckles lightly. “That feels weird.”

“What?” Blaine says.

“I can feel your breath against the inside of my ass.”

“Is it a good kind of weird or bad kind of weird?”

Kurt hums. “It’s neutral to good weird.”

“And how does this feel?” Blaine says, curling the four fingers that are still inside Kurt to nudge against his prostate.

“That feels –” Kurt’s words melt into low moan. “Really good  _and_  a little oversensitive.”

“Should I keep pulling out?”

“No. Not just yet. But don’t …  _do_ anything, either. This – it feels good, exactly like this.”

Blaine presses a kiss to the inside of Kurt’s thigh. “I love to see you all open like this. You’re so relaxed.”

Kurt breathes contentedly, his exhalations occasionally arching into pleasured purrs.

Blaine breathes contentedly too as he watches Kurt’s rim waver with each breath. Kurt’s body is amazing, and here Blaine is, close enough to peer into it. He feels like an explorer at the mouth of an ancient cavern, trembling with the anticipation of discovery. Kurt is like a sacred cave hewn from the rough stone of life, a refuge for the weary.

And maybe Blaine gets a little too lost in his meditations on Kurt’s awesomeness and mystery; maybe his brain takes the cave metaphor a little too literally. Because with no forethought, Blaine is nuzzling his mouth against Kurt’s gaping rim and calling, “Echo!” into the hollow.

“Um … did I just hear you say what I think I heard you say?”

Blaine startles back into the moment. “Uh –” He could try to come up with a cover story on the spot, but given that Kurt is a sacred cave hewn from the rough stone of life, Blaine can’t exactly lie to him. “Yes. You did.”

Kurt chuckles, the contractions of his body pushing Blaine the rest of the way out. “I’m not sure I even want to know what you were thinking.”

Blaine looks at Kurt sheepishly as he pulls off his vinyl glove and drops it into the wastebasket beside the bed. “I assure you it was all very beautiful and moving.”

“And it had something to do with the yawning chasm of my ass being like a cave, no doubt? Or maybe a canyon?” Kurt smirks. “No! A caldera!”

Blaine lowers himself down beside Kurt, pressing his cheek against Kurt’s warm collarbone. “It was a beautiful cave, and it was very, very sacred.” Blaine says it with the utmost sincerity, but upon hearing the words out loud he bursts out laughing. “Oh my god, that sounds a lot weirder than it seemed when I was thinking it. I am so … odd.”

Kurt starts laughing harder now, his chest shaking underneath Blaine’s cheek.“Yes, you are odd, Blaine. But that’s why I love you.”

Blaine tilts his head up to look at Kurt’s face, and he can see by the smile in Kurt’s eyes that it’s true.

“Plus,” Kurt adds, “now that I know there’s a meaning to it, it’s pretty flattering.”

Blaine raises his eyebrows. “Caves are refuges, and you’re my refuge.”

Kurt pulls Blaine into a tight hug. “You’re my refuge, too.”


End file.
